


Hell Hath No Fury

by justaddgigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Fanart, Fire, New York City, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Wanda standing in the middle of burning New York City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my [facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/). Also feel free to check out my brand new [portfolio](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) and follow me on [ tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com).


End file.
